


Destinies Are For Fools

by lunar47



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Gen, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 08:32:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1544393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar47/pseuds/lunar47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara deals with the aftermath of her interrogation of Leoben (post Flesh and Bone).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destinies Are For Fools

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kara Thrace and Her Special Destiny](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/47573) by shah_of_blah. 



She didn’t know what to feel as she boarded the raptor back to Galactica. All the swaying of emotion over the last eight hours had taken its toll. The whole affair had started as a simple interrogation and had ended as so much more.

Numb. Numb was the word she was looking for.

The raptor arrived back at Galactica while she was still consumed by her thoughts. All she wanted to do was retreat back to her bunk; maybe make sense of what had happened. Barely aware of the people on the flight deck, she hobbled as best she could out of the hangar and into the corridor.

His voice had yet to leave her mind.

_I know you, you’re damaged_

She flinched and tried to walk faster.

_You were born to a woman who believed that suffering was good for the soul, so you suffered. Life is a testament to pain, injuries, accidents. Some inflicted upon others, some inflicted upon yourself. Surrounds you like a bubble…_

His words were true. So much so that she didn’t want to believe them; refused to let them sink too deeply. And then there was the other thing; turning despair into hope in a single utterance.

_You're going to find Kobol, birthplace of us all. Kobol will lead you to Earth. This is my gift to you, Kara._

Was he telling the truth? She was told he was an expert liar but was it so much to ask for something positive to have come from that whole mess.

Opening the hatch she made her way across the quiet room and to her locker.

_You have to deliver my soul unto god. Do it for me. It's your destiny, and mine._

With a sigh she removed the cloth containing the idols, Artemis and Aphrodite. The figures were old and worn; relics from her childhood. One of the only things she was glad she had with her after the end of the worlds.

“Lords of Kobol, hear my prayer. I don't know if he had a soul or not but, if he did, take care of it.”

She wasn’t quite sure if she was praying for him or for herself.

The sound of the hatch opening startled her out of her reverie. She quickly shoved the figures back into the locker and closed the door.

Turning, she crossed her arms and looked at the intruder.

“Hey Lee.”

She watched him cross the distance between them and take a seat on the bench. He looked tentative like he wasn’t sure how he was going to proceed. She could see through his forced coolness however.

“So, Starbuck,” He began. “I hear you made a new friend. Must be your winning personality.” 

She snorted and rolled her eyes. _Typical Lee; dancing around the problem as usual._

“Yeah, Lee, me and the Cylon are like this.” She held up one hand, two fingers pressed tightly together.

“I bet it was a real party, ‘til the President busted it up.”

She casts her eyes downward and her lip quirked.

“She took exception to my methods.” 

Turning her head she winced at her swollen throat. Lee looked up with shock and she realized that he must have seen the bruises. Quickly, she averted her gaze. _Of course Lee would notice. Why did she ever think otherwise._ She really didn’t want to explain but she knew she had to at least attempt it.

“Cylon, he…”

He was still looking at her with concern in his eyes. She hated that. Forcing a smile she faced him again.

“He took exception to my methods too.” She laughed perversely and eased herself on to her bunk. It was difficult with the leg brace and she felt Lee’s hand reach out to steady her.

“Must be that winning personality.”

“Must be. Seriously Starbuck, you okay?”

She smiled at the absurdity of his question. “When am I ever okay?”

“Well, I hear he wasn’t too chatty.”

“Oh, he was plenty chatty”

She leaned back into her bunk, trying to achieve a more relaxed position. Searching the back of her rack she pulled out a cigar, one of the last ones she had.

“All this psycho-babble about streams and scripture.”

She bit off the tip and lit it, blowing that first puff of smoke in Lee’s direction. She would have liked for him to react, to drop the worried look on his face. He doesn’t, so she continues.

“He says I have a destiny.” She raised an eyebrow and gave him a slight smirk.

Apparently that amused him and he replied, “What kind of destiny could you have? To annoy me for the rest of our natural lives?”

She felt a pang of regret. A part of her wished that she could be serious with Lee. Tell him how Leoben’s words scared her; how he somehow knew her tortured past. But that would be giving too much up and she wasn’t willing to let herself be vulnerable in front of him. Instead she turned on the Starbuck charm.

“Everyone has a skill. I happen to be specially endowed with two.” 

Lee grinned and she knew that she’d won him over. His mirth was infectious and soon she found herself laughing along with him. And for a change she really felt it.


End file.
